Beraprost (i.e., 2,3,3a,8b-tetrahydro-2-hydroxy-1-(3-hydroxy-4-methyl-1-octen-6-ynyl)-1H-cyclopenta(b)benozofuran-5-butanoic acid) is a synthetic prostacyclin analogue that can inhibit platelet aggregation and can affect vasodilation, which in turn can lower blood pressure. Beraprost is orally available and is used, for example, in the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, chronic peripheral vascular disease, and arterial thrombosis.
Current synthetic processes for producing Beraprost can be lengthy and expensive. Additionally, the currently marketed form of Beraprost is a mixture of four isomers even though only one of the isomers is pharmacologically active.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for additional methods of synthesizing Beraprost and other synthetic prostacyclin analogues, such as but not limited to, more versatile and efficient methods, and methods that can provide single isomer compounds.